Una confesión en Navidad
by LovelyHancock16
Summary: En esta navidad, Robin descubrirá que aún existen motivos para seguir celebrando,la mayoría de ellos están relacionados con Roronoa Zoro. ¡En una sola noche podrían ocurrir bastantes cambios! solo tenía que aceptarlos. /Este fic participa en el Reto navideño del foro: Bajo la Misma Bandera./#Segundo puesto.


**Disclaimer** **:** One Piece le pertenece a Oda Eiichirō.

 _Los creditos de la portada le pertenecen a CelestialDonut ¡Muchas gracias amiga!_

* * *

"Una confesión en Navidad".

La navidad era algo que había perdido sentido para mí desde la muerte de mi madre. Por eso cuando mi mejor amigo, Zoro, me preguntó si quería celebrar la navidad junto con él y sus amigos, mi primera respuesta fue un: "Quizás no". Y eventualmente con el paso de los días esa primera respuesta fue transformándose en un "De acuerdo, iré".

En un principio, debo admitir que me extraño que me pidiera celebrar la navidad con él. A Zoro nunca le interesaron este tipo de celebraciones, entonces, ¿Por qué parecía tan empeñado en que asista esta vez?, a decir verdad había estado comportándose extraño desde hace varios días.

Dejé que esos pensamientos se fueran por un momento, si a él le hacía feliz con gusto lo acompañaría.

Habían pasado dos años desde que habíamos construido esta amistad, a diferencia del resto de sus amistades que ya existían desde la infancia, pero aún así era una de las cosas que más atesoraba.

Zoro había cambiado mi vida completamente, pero para mejor. Había pasado de estar sola en este mundo, a tener una persona que se preocupaba por mi felicidad y al mismo tiempo yo lo hacía por la de él.

La noche del veinticuatro de diciembre, nos reunimos en el Thousand Sunny, un bar muy lujoso del cual uno de los amigos de Zoro era el propietario. Su nombre era Franky y era un excelente carpintero.

Todos estaban allí. Nami, una mujer de negocios, parecía muy obsesionada con el dinero pero aún así sería capaz de darlo por sus amigos. También estaba Sanji, el cocinero, un eterno enamorado de las mujeres aunque muy caballeroso. Usopp, el artista mentiroso, aunque sus mentiras estaban llenas de esperanza. Chopper, el pequeño médico que solía causarme mucha ternura. Brook, un músico muy especial. Y finalmente Luffy, quien parecía ser el "líder" del grupo, aunque nadie sabía por qué lo era; era quizás el hombre más feliz que había conocido en mi vida.

Por otra parte, el bar se veía especialmente bello esta noche. Todo estaba decorado según la ocasión, en tonos verdes y rojos. Guirnaldas colgaban en las paredes, y pequeñas luces de colores lo iluminaban todo. En el centro, habían ubicado una enorme mesa para que todos tuvieran espacio, la misma había sido decorada por Nami obviamente. La comida de Sanji era deliciosa como siempre y ya estaba colocada sobre la mesa, realmente atraía la atención de los más hambrientos.

Desde que llegué había permanecido al lado de Zoro, no es que sus amigos no me agradaran, al contario me llevaba muy bien con ellos. Simplemente no sabía qué hacer en estas celebraciones. En un momento el se apartó de mi lado y se fue con los chicos para hablar. Al ver esto Nami se acercó a mí.

-¡Hola Robin!- saludó la pelirroja con una sonrisa. Ella llevaba puesto un vestido rojo, algo corto, mientras que yo había decidido venir con un vestido también corto de color negro con flores rojas y unos guantes, también negros.

-Nami, ¡te ves muy hermosa!- contesté con una pequeña sonrisa.-Por cierto, las decoraciones se ven muy lindas, se nota que has hecho un gran trabajo.-

-¿Tú crees?, pues siento como si me estuviera olvidando de algo.-

-Descuida, todo se ve perfecto, ya verás que saldrá bien.-Si había algo que la pelirroja tenía era mucho estilo, todo lo hacía lucir hermoso.-

-¡Robin!- Repentinamente Nami me había abrazado, haciéndome perder un poco el equilibrio.- ¡Me alegro mucho de que estés aquí!, enserio no sabes lo duro que es tener que lidiar con tantos idiotas, ninguno ha sido capaz de darme una buena opinión acerca de cómo decorar el Sunny para la navidad.-Lloriqueó en mi hombro.

-Fufufufu, sabes que aquí me tienes Nami, si necesitas ayuda sólo pídelo.-

En ese momento Sanji comenzó a llamarnos para cenar.

-Mis hermosas princesas, por favor pasen a probar los platillos que preparé especialmente para ustedes con todo mi amor.-dijo con corazones en los ojos.

-¡Gracias Sanji!-dijimos las dos. Después el cocinero del amor dirigió su mirada hacia los hombres, deteniéndose especialmente en la de Zoro quien lo miraba como si quisiera arrancarle la cabeza.

-En cuanto a ustedes idiotas y marimo, vayan a apoyar sus estúpidos traseros en los asientos y coman la comida antes de que se enfríe.-

-¿Acaso quieres pelear cejitas?-pregunto Zoro con voz amenazante.-

-Adelante, no te tengo miedo cabeza de lechuga.-

\- Solo deja de decirle cosas bonitas a mí…amiga.-murmuró, pero pude escucharlo perfectamente.-

Acaso Zoro sentía ¿celos?, pero por qué si no éramos nada. Pensé con un dejo de tristeza. ¡No!, era imposible. Me confirmé esto a mí misma.

-¡Quieren sentarse y comer!, por si no lo notaron ambos son unos idiotas, así que ya no fastidien.-La intermediaría en el grupo era Nami, ella traía la paz siempre que había una pelea. A continuación les repartió unos buenos golpes en la cabeza a los dos hombres.

Dado que nadie tenía nada más que decir, comenzaron a comer. Todos disfrutaban de la cena, cierta persona parecía extremadamente feliz con comer. Consistía en pavo asado con ensaladas para que la cena fuera más liviana y "las figuras de las señoritas no se arruinaran", esto acompañado con un vino seleccionado por Sanji. Según el uno de los mejores.

Cuando terminamos de comer, justo después de que Luffy repitiera el plato por tercera vez, nos levantamos por insistencia de Brook y el joven con sombrero de paja para bailar una canción tocada por el músico. Me había acercado simplemente para ver a los demás, no estaba muy interesada en bailar y conociendo a Zoro, el tampoco. Después de que Sanji terminara de bailar con Nami, se acercó a mí para la siguiente canción.

-Robin-chwan ¿bailarías conmigo, mi hermosa mellorine?–dijo revoloteando a mi alrededor.

-¡Aléjate de Robin! Estúpido cocinero.-había una vena saltando en la frente de Zoro, su ceño estaba muy fruncido.

-¿Y por qué debería hacerlo?, no estoy haciendo nada malo, solo le he preguntado si quería bailar.-

-Pues no, ¡ella quiere bailar conmigo! no contigo maldito pervertido.-Y sin dejarme decir ninguna palabra, me llevo con él a la improvisada pista.

-Ese maldito cocinero, ¿quién rayos se cree que es?-refunfuño mientras comenzábamos a movernos lentamente.

-Fufufufu, Zoro si no te conociera pensaría que estas celoso.-A decir verdad me sentía halagada, pero él no debería sentir celos.

-Claro que no estoy celoso solo me molesta que te trate como a las demás, como sea, bailemos un poco.-

Por supuesto que no está celoso, el solo me ve como su mejor amiga. Me repetí esto en la cabeza una vez más.

-Debo decir que me sorprendes, pensé que no sabías bailar.-enserio sentía mucha curiosidad por eso.

-No sabía, pero he estado aprendiendo a hacerlo.-contestó con seriedad.

¿Donde aprendió a bailar? O más bien ¿con quién?

-¡Pues has aprendido bien!-

Al parecer le había gustado oír eso, ya que una sonrisa sincera se formo en sus labios.

Y así conforme la canción sonaba nos íbamos moviendo de un lado al otro. Las manos ásperas de Zoro estaban colocadas en mi cintura y mis brazos estaban detrás de su nuca. Estando tan cerca de él podía sentir un ligero aroma a perfume masculino. ¿Qué era esto?, ¿Zoro con perfume? Esto era cada vez más extraño

Bailando con él me di cuenta de una cosa, de que nunca había sentido algo tan especial en mi vida. No había querido admitirlo antes, pero ya no podía negarlo. Estaba enamorada de Zoro, absoluta y perdidamente enamorada de él. Ahora entendía el por qué a veces sentía celos o tristeza de solo ser su amiga. Teniendo estos nuevos sentimientos aclarados en mi mente, sentí una especie de nerviosismo.

¿Qué debería hacer ahora? Por primera vez en mi vida no sabía algo. Me sentía tan insegura y confundida.

Cuando terminamos de bailar, Sanji trajo el postre a la mesa, el cual consistía en un elegante pastel de dos pisos y macarons de distintos colores. Inmediatamente nos sentamos, Zoro a mi izquierda y Luffy a mi derecha.

-Sanji, ¡esto esta delicioso!-dijo Nami con una sonrisa, refiriéndose al postre del cocinero. A decir verdad, todo lo que cocinaba el rubio era digno de un halago. Esto llevó la cabeza de Sanji momentáneamente a las nubes.

-Todo lo mejor para ti Nami-swan~, y para ti también Robin-chwan~.-Nada parecía hacer más feliz al rubio que estar con dos bellas mujeres.

Ya eran las 23:30, faltaba poco para que la navidad llegara. Mientras tanto seguíamos hablando, sentados en la mesa. En un momento la conversación giró en torno a nuestras mejores anécdotas navideñas. Los relatos de los demás eran tan alegres. Fue en ese punto de la noche en el que me sentí incomoda.

\- ¿Y qué me dices de ti, Robin?, ¿tienes alguna anécdota para contarnos?-preguntó inocentemente Nami, sin saber lo que sucedía en mi caso. Zoro le hacía señas para que se callara, pero la pelirroja no notó eso.

-No tengo buenas experiencias en cuanto a la navidad, o con cualquier otra celebración, desde la muerte de mi madre cuando tenía 8 años.-dije con una voz casi sombría.

-¡Lo siento mucho Robin, no debí preguntar!-parecía enserio muy arrepentida por haberme preguntado eso.

-Descuida Nami, no es tu culpa, no lo sabías.-al parecer todo esto había arruinado el ambiente festivo.-Aun así tengo un recuerdo de una de las últimas navidades con mi madre, ella había llegado esa noche a nuestro hogar y se veía muy feliz, traía un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de regalo; era un libro de aventuras sobre piratas, no era mucho porque éramos pobres, pero era más de lo que podía desear. Recuerdo que ese libro era mi tesoro y aún lo sigue siendo.

-vaya Robin, ¡eso es muy hermoso!-dijo la pelirroja con lagrimas en los ojos. Todos se veían algo afectados por esa pequeña historia.

-¡No estoy llorando, idiotas!-aunque se veían gruesas lagrimas cayendo de los ojos de Franky. Incluso Sanji, Brook, Chopper y Usopp estaban teniendo dificultades para contener las lágrimas.

-Robin, alguna vez debes dejarme leer ese libro, me interesan las historias de piratas.-Y el mundo paró de repente, ¡Luffy quería leer algo!

-Fufufufu, por supuesto, ¡pero cuídalo muy bien Luffy!-

Giro mi cabeza para ver a Zoro, quien me observaba de una manera que no podía describir con palabras, como si yo fuera algo muy valioso. Inmediatamente retiré la mirada sintiéndome muy nerviosa. También había comenzado a sentir un calor extraño en mi cara, especialmente en las mejillas. Seguro que solo eran ideas mías.

De la nada, Nami puso una cara de horror.

-¿Qué sucede Nami, acaso has visto a un fantasma observándonos?-dije como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¡Robin!, no digas esas cosas tan aterradoras.-dijo Usopp temblando. Fufufufu, creo que olvide mencionarlo, pero me gustaba el terror.

-No es eso, es que ya recordé lo que había olvidado.-Seguía mostrando esa mirada, como si algo muy malo hubiera pasado.- ¡Los regalos de navidad!

-¿Qué?, vaya Nami, eso no es nada Súper.-dijo Franky.

-¿Dónde los ha dejado Nami-san?-preguntó Brook.-Por cierto, ¿sería tan amable de enseñarme sus panties?

-¡Claro que no!-gritó la pelirroja.-Y hablando de los regalos, creo que los he dejado en el departamento de Luffy.-dijo jugando con los mechones de su cabello.-Y se ha olvidado de traerlos.-al mismo tiempo que decía esto, giraba su cabeza lentamente mirando al joven con una de sus miradas asesinas. El hombre con sombrero de paja, y casi todos los demás, comenzaron a sudar frío.

-Luffy, maldito, ¿por qué mi bella Nami-swan dejaría los regalos en tu apestoso departamento?-el cocinero parecía estar envuelto en llamas, si no recibía una respuesta pronto seguro que estrangularía al joven con sombrero de paja.

-No lo sé, hace una semana llegó y me pidió que guardara los regalos por razones misteriosas.-dijo metiendo un dedo en su nariz.

-Como sea, ¡chicos acompáñenme a buscar los regalos!-pidió o más bien ordeno Nami.

-Oye mujer, ¿por qué necesitas que te acompañemos todos?, ¿no puedes hacerlo tu sola?-Como siempre, Zoro con su malhumor para todo lo que no tenía que ver con kendo o sake.

-No puedo llevar todo yo sola, ¡no soy tan fuerte!, además solo necesito la ayuda de los demás, tú y Robin pueden quedarse aquí si es que quieren.

-Sinceramente, no tengo problemas en quedarme.-contestó Zoro con simpleza.

-Robin, ¿está bien si tú te quedas?-preguntó la pelirroja.

-Si…seguro.-

-¡Excelente!, mientras que con los muchachos buscamos los regalos, ustedes vigilen el Sunny y aprovechen para "hablar".-dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra y al mismo tiempo dirigiéndole una mirada extraña a Zoro. Otro hecho sospechoso para sumar a la lista. Era evidente que algo estaba pasando aquí, y Nami lo sabía. ¿Qué podrían estar ocultando los dos?

Acaso… ¿pasaba algo entre ellos?, ¿Eso era de lo que Nami quería que habláramos con Zoro?

Los demás estaban yendo al departamento de Luffy, y mientras salían, Sanji era arrastrado a la fuerza para abandonar el establecimiento, mientras gritaba "¿Por qué la pobre Robin-chwan debe quedarse con el estúpido marimo?", o "tranquila, regresaré pronto contigo mi amada Robin-chwan~". Justo antes de que cerraran la puerta Nami nos despidió y volvió a mirar a Zoro mientras hacía un asentimiento con la cabeza, el cual fue correspondido por él.

Al instante en que se fue, un silencio bastante incomodo se instaló entre nosotros. Ninguno parecía ser capaz de hablar.

Comencé a sentirme más nerviosa a medida que el tiempo pasaba. Estar sola con él y sin poder decir nada era algo que definitivamente no me gustaba.

 **23:45**.

El tiempo seguía pasando.

-Robin, ¿quieres salir a la terraza del Sunny a tomar un poco de aire?-preguntó con una voz nerviosa, la cual se notaba fácilmente.

-¡Claro!-algo dentro de mí me decía que corra lo más rápido que pueda y me encierre en el baño del bar. Los nervios que sentía en estos momentos me hacían pensar como una adolescente enamorada.

La terraza del Sunny era quizás el lugar más hermoso que había en el bar. Tenía una vista de la ciudad muy bella, había luces de colores y muchas flores de distintas clases. Amo las flores.

-La luna…se ve linda, ¿cierto?-la pregunta de Zoro me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Sí, ¡se ve bastante bien!-

Otro silencio incomodo.

-¡Te vez bonita!, ¿lo sabes?-dijo abruptamente él, sonrojándose de los pies a la cabeza.

-¡Oh, gracias!- dije a la vez que reía suavemente.- ¡Tu también te vez bastante bien!, incluso estas usando perfume.-era cierto que se veía muy bien. Había elegido usar una camisa blanca, con un saco verde y pantalones del mismo color. Según Sanji, parecía el Grinch, pero a mí me gustaba como se veía Era inusual verlo así, tan arreglado. ¿Me pregunto por qué será?

-Robin…-tomó una pausa.-Necesito hablar sobre algo contigo.-una especie de tic nervioso había aparecido en sus manos, no paraba de jugar con sus dedos.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?-

-Robin…yo…-murmuró, sin decir nada en realidad.

-Zoro, ¿qué sucede? Estas preocupándome.-ya no podía entender nada de lo que sucedía aquí.

-Veras, hace unos días Nami…me hizo a darme cuenta de algo.-guarde silencio, temiendo lo que estaba a punto de escuchar.

-Creo…que estoy enamorado.-

Y al escuchar esas palabras el mundo se me vino abajo. Toda esperanza que tenía con Zoro ahora ya no existía. El estaba enamorado de Nami, ¿cómo pude llegar a pensar que tendría alguna oportunidad?

-Ah, así que te has enamorado, ¿puedo saber de quién?-Ya sabía de quien se trataba, pero aún así como una estúpida quise preguntar. Sentía como las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos, pero no las dejaría salir. No podía permitir que Zoro me viera así, se supone que como su amiga debería estar feliz por él, a pesar de que por dentro sintiera este dolor. A fin de cuentas, siempre tendría que ser la que se guarda sus sentimientos, la que sufre en silencio.

-Pues, ella es una mujer inteligente, con carácter.-hizo una pausa mientras pensaba más características acerca de esta chica.-Sabe entenderme como nadie más lo hace, no sé qué haría sin ella.

-¡Parece ser una mujer muy especial!, ¡me alegro por ti!-en el fondo, sabía que no era cierto, no había forma de que me alegrara por esto. Incluso…comenzaba a sentir enojo hacía Nami.

-¡Si que lo es!, ella siempre se preocupa por mí a pesar de que le digo que no necesita hacerlo, y quiere que sea feliz.-murmuro un poco avergonzado, dado que él nunca fue del tipo romántico decir todas estas cosas parecía costarle bastante. Esto era más de lo que podía soportar, se notaba que él en verdad estaba enamorado de la pelirroja.

-Pues, me parece perfecto que ames a una persona y que tu amor sea correspondido.-esto dolía demasiado.

-¿Es que aún no lo entiendes, Robin?-pregunto mientras reía.

-¿Qué es lo que debo entender?, ¿que estas enamorado de Nami?-no me atrevía a mirarlo a la cara, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que mi voz no se quebrara.-Pues déjame decirte…que si era eso, ya lo había entendido.-

-¿De Nami?, ¿de qué rayos estás hablando?-sonaba bastante ofendido.- ¿Cómo puedes pensar que me enamoraría de esa bruja?, ¡ni pensarlo!, la sola idea me provoca escalofríos.-

-Pero entonces, ¿por qué estuvieron actuando tan extraños esta noche?-ahora sí que ya no entendía nada.

-Simplemente me estuvo ayudando.-

-¿Con qué?, Zoro ya me estoy cansando de esto, ¡sé claro, por favor!-

\- ¡Demonios!, sabes que no soy bueno con las palabras.-claro que lo sabía, sabía muchas cosas de el.-Pero ya no puedo esconder esto así que al diablo, te lo contaré todo.-

-Te escucho, ¡y prometo no interrumpir!

-Recuerdas cuando tú y yo nos conocimos, tú aún trabajabas en la empresa Baroque Works, en esos momentos yo estaba desesperado por un trabajo así que me dirigí hacía allí.-tomó una pausa en su relato.-Esperaba encontrarme con un buen ambiente, pero todos allí eran iguales ante mis ojos, basura; hasta que te encontré a ti, eras diferente a los demás.

-…-

-Pasaron muchas cosas, estuviste a mi lado en todo momento y de esa forma te has convertido en mi mejor amiga.-terminó de decir agachando la cabeza para no mirarme a los ojos .-El problema es que…ya no me conformo con solo ser tu amigo.-

Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente al escuchar esto. ¿Podría ser que…?

-Zoro… ¿a qué te refieres?-pregunté con voz temblorosa.

-De acuerdo, si no lo has entendido aún, te lo diré.-tomó mi mano, inmediatamente lo miré a los ojos.-La mujer de la que estoy enamorado… eres tú, Robin.-sus ojos brillaban con una intensidad que no había visto antes.

Y fue como si algo dentro de mí comenzara a entender todo. Aquella que siempre se preocupaba por él era yo. La que siempre estaba a su lado era yo.

¡El estaba enamorado…de mí!

 **23:57**

Ya no pude contener mis lágrimas. Comenzaron a caer de mis ojos una atrás de la otra, sin parar. No tenía palabras para describir la felicidad y el alivio que sentía. El hombre al que tanto amaba me correspondía. Después de tantas tristezas que había tenido que pasar en mi vida sentía que ahora ya nada de eso importaba, no mientras él estuviera a mi lado.

-¡Robin!, ¿por qué lloras, acaso dije algo mal?-parecía desconcertado.

-No es eso, lo que has dicho fue perfecto, es solo que...-seguí llorando.-Aún no puedo creerlo, ¡me siento muy feliz por esto!-

-Oye, si te sientes feliz no deberías llorar, ¡ya no lo hagas, muéstrame una sonrisa!-

-Lo siento, es que no puedo evitarlo, nunca pensé que tu sentirías lo mismo.-

-¿Cómo no habría de sentir cosas por ti?, eres una gran mujer.-dijo mientras secaba mis lágrimas. Había una enorme sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

Por primera vez en esta noche pude sonreír sinceramente. Ahora todo estaría bien.

Zoro pasó sus brazos por mi cintura. Yo coloqué los míos detrás de su nuca. Exactamente como cuando bailamos esta noche. Él fue acercando su rostro al mío, ambos cerramos nuestros ojos, la distancia se hacía cada vez más corta.

 **00:00**. Nuestros labios se juntaron en un beso. Cada roce, era suave. Cada caricia, era indescriptible. Sus labios se sentían muy suaves, a diferencia de cómo pensaba que serían. Parecía que no queríamos separarnos, pero la falta de aire nos ganó.

-Robin… ¡Feliz Navidad!-

-¡Feliz Navidad, Zoro!-

Y nuestros labios se encontraron una vez más en un beso, esta vez más largo que el anterior.

Esta había sido la segunda mejor navidad de mi vida. Nuevamente no necesitaba de grandes lujos ni nada de eso para ser feliz, lo único que necesitaba para que esta noche fuera perfecta era estar con la persona que amo más que a nada.

A partir de ahora, me aseguraría de disfrutar de este tipo de celebraciones, nunca se sabe cuando la vida podría cambiarte. Hasta hace unas horas el solo era mi mejor amigo, pero ahora es…

-Zoro, ¿qué somos ahora?-

-¿Qué no es obvio?... enserio para ser tan inteligente, a veces puedes ser bastante despistada.-a continuación, sonrojado a más no poder añadió.-Ahora eres mi novia…-

-Fufufufu, solo quería estar segura.-

-Tch… ¡mujer!

Nos mantuvimos abrazados por lo que parecieron horas. Las personas afuera comenzaban a tirar fuegos artificiales al cielo, creando un espectáculo hermoso.

\- Pasaremos muchas navidades juntos después de esta, mucho mejores, te lo aseguro.-de repente comenzó a reírse.- ¿Quieres que te cuente algo gracioso?-

\- ¡Cuéntame!-sentía mucha curiosidad por saber.

-Todo esto de ir a buscar los regalos al departamento de Luffy fue una excusa de Nami, ella sabía que me iba a confesar esta noche y que yo no quería que nadie estuviera aquí para eso, la verdad fue de mucha ayuda.-

-¡Debo agradecerle a Nami después!-no puedo creer que haya sospechado de ella.

-Lo más gracioso es que… a pesar de la excusa, Luffy enserio olvido traer los regalos, seguro que en estos momentos se habrán dado cuenta y estarán yendo a buscarlos, pobre Luffy ¡Nami va a matarlo!-

-Fufufufufu.-

-Zoro…-

-Dime.-

-¡Gracias por esta Navidad!, no la olvidaré jamás.-

Fin.

Bueno, después de mucho trabajo al fin he terminado este One-Shot. Sinceramente he quedado bastante satisfecha con el resultado y fue bastante genial hacer el fic de mi pareja favorita (ZoRo)

¡Espero que lo disfruten! Quizás he alargado mucho la introducción al romance, pero considero que todo tiene que ser explicado. Sinceramente no me gusta la idea de que las cosas sucedan tan rápido.

 **Este fic participa en el Reto navideño del foro: Bajo la Misma Bandera.**


End file.
